This application relates to electrical power systems, and more particularly to providing supplemental power to an electrical power system.
Vehicles, such as aircraft, often include electrical power systems with an on-board generator that converts rotational movement from an engine to electrical power. The generated electrical power is used to power on-board electrical components such as flight controls (e.g., ailerons and rudders), sensors, and/or other on-board electrical devices. These items collectively act as a baseline electrical load that requires a baseline amount of electrical power.
The vehicle may also include pulse loads that require supplemental power, causing a spike in the overall load of the electrical system. Some example pulse loads could include a radar or a directed energy weapon. On-board energy storage devices that charge from the generator can be used to provide supplemental power for pulse loads.